


itilymtocadc

by tsumbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cake, Early Mornings, Fluff, It's 1AM, M/M, Weddings, Wholesome, sakuatsu adopts a corgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumbo/pseuds/tsumbo
Summary: itilymtocadc = i think i love you more than our cakes and dog combinedhow is that even possible?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	itilymtocadc

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, this whole piece felt rushed and i'm not even sure what happened when i was writing this. i'll probably revise this in the morning because my eyes are just purposely ignoring my own mistakes :,)
> 
> thank you for reading, your attention means everything to me. stay safe!!
> 
> this work was inspired by a headcanon made by @sakuatsu.u on TT so thank you!

_come to the bakery!_

_we need to finish decorating the order today!!!_

_yours truly, atsumu (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )_

_ps. i think i love you more than our cakes and dog combined_

Kiyoomi admires the message, ignoring the squeaky barking in the background. His elbow is sure to leave a cavity in the granite counter as it situates itself on top of it. His palm supports his chin to make sure his eyes are still aligned with the words Atsumu scribbled. His fingers make a lazy attempt at hiding his smile, he doesn’t mean to laugh at Atsumu nor his handwriting, though he can’t really help it.

His fuzzy socks burn into the floor, for he has been rereading Atsumu’s sloppily written characters too many times. Some letters were smeared. It reminds him of Ushijima, he was a lefty. Atsumu was kind of jealous of that trait saying, “Everyone is right-handed!” and “Being left-handed is so unique!” Admittedly, it was childish. Coming from Ushijima himself, graphite (sometimes ink) smudges were not a good look.

Atsumu’s sentences don’t walk in a straight line, rather they take multiple turns on the roadless paper. A few marks merge and cross each other when they are not supposed to. It was still (barely) legible, his pen seems to have been quivering in his hands.

He reads the note again. Except his feet are no longer digging into the rug, they leave a dent in the fibers. Keys rattle in the same hand he’s holding Atsumu’s note, the other opens the door for him.

His eyes adapt before he reads it again.

* * *

_come to the bakery!_

He will.

Subways were not too busy at this hour, _thank goodness_ . The journey is not too long, but maybe he was just used to going on the same train every day. Hopefully, Atsumu doesn’t mind working on the cake by himself, for now. Although to be fair, _he_ was the one to get there first and begin without him, so Kiyoomi is not the one to be at fault for that problem.

He pulls his phone from his jacket. The screen fills with a picture of their corgi, the time identifies as _7:51_. The picture hides behind darkness again as he checks the window to get an idea of where he was. He was still in the station.

The automatic doors close, he and a few businessmen accompany the car. He plucks his nails to avoid complications of staring. Most of their heads bobbed up and down with their eyes struggling to stay open, so there shouldn’t be a problem with that. Clicking his phone open again, a corgi emerges from the screen.

 _7:52_.

More time has to have already passed, _that_ did not feel like a minute.

He shuts his phone off.

Kiyoomi looked out the window, the sun was still in the process of rising. Then to the scratched floor, smooth but dirty. Then a similar picture of their corgi shows up in his hands. Time haunts him.

 _7:53_. This was taking too long.

Since when did 12 minutes from their apartment to the bakery feel like 12 years?

Just like the crazy person he is, as a substitute for time, he reads the note once again as if a new sentence was going to magically appear or to simply reassure himself that he didn’t miss anything. His eyes strain a bit to trace Atsumu’s handwriting.

Crowds of people trickling into the train to signal him, “This is your stop.”

Kiyoomi listens to them and exits, the same picture of his and Atsumu’s corgi is in his face again.

_7:58_

* * *

_we need to finish decorating the order today!!!_

Kiyoomi and Atsumu loved decorating wedding cakes together.

Recently, Kiyoomi has been getting better at shaping fondant into a limited selection of objects. The order Atsumu mentioned in the note was a wedding cake, they specifically wanted a simple centerpiece made of his fondant creations. He doesn’t really know how he’s going to mold a couple holding hands with a dog standing next to them, but he said he’ll try. 

Onigiri Miya popping up from the side of the road means he was almost there. His phone finds itself in his hand again with the same picture of Tora. Atsumu questioned why he picked that specific name to which it seemed as though his answer was too depressing for his taste. Why would you name him after your dead bird, Atsumu questioned. For the memories, Kiyoomi teased. It wasn’t like Atsumu’s idea to name Tora, ‘dog,’ was any better but Atsumu thought it was genius. Adopting Tora was all Kiyoomi’s idea, he had all the power to name him whatever he wanted.

_8:03_

Tora was not replaced with a black screen, a cozy bakery hid behind it.

 _Their_ bakery.

* * *

_yours truly, atsumu_ _(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )_

No one else worked at the bakery other than Kiyoomi and Atsumu (Osamu occasionally comes over).

Atsumu is supposed to lock the door before they open, _especially_ if he was alone. Kiyoomi’s hand hugs the metal handle and pulls, the door does not stay in place as needed. 

His feet contact the wooden floor, the glass door closes behind him to encapsulate the warmth within. Music was a nifty addition to the empty pastry cases, they usually never had music playing in the bakery. Music was accused by Atsumu of being a distraction, it diminishes his focus, he can’t pipe a straight line- maybe it can also be accused of the muddled chaos of characters from this morning. And maybe, it can also be convicted of killing his memory to lock the door.

Kiyoomi wants to sneak up to Atsumu, who was probably in the kitchen; too immersed in whatever he was doing to notice the things around him. He wants to walk up behind him and scare him out of pettiness so he would never forget to lock the door again (he would still forget).

Before he can even tiptoe behind the counter, a muffled, but familiar voice leaves the kitchen door to reach his ears. “Omi? Is that you?”

It was Atsumu. That has to be one of the stupidest questions he has ever asked.

“No, It’s Osamu.” He joked, hoping he was loud enough for Atsumu to hear through the door. 

The door opens to allow a small opening for a wrinkly plastic head to poke out. Atsumu’s eyes quickly process who came in, the space between the double doors is exchanged for the entirety of Atsumu. Kiyoomi’s eyes are lured toward the yellow frosting on his hair cap, _how did it get there anyway?_ His eyes fell back down to his face, his typical smile basically stitched to it.

“It is you!” He exclaims, completely unfazed by his _hilarious_ joke.

His own mouth opens to speak,

“Why didn-”

“Wait here for just a second!” Atsumu interrupts and disappears into the kitchen. Kiyoomi doesn’t quite comprehend the request just yet until Atsumu reappears in front of him and teleports to his side the next second.

His phone is in his hand and he tries to peek at whatever Atsumu was doing, but his phone shuts off. He quickly plops the device on the counter. Atsumu looks up at Sakusa with his indecisive smile switching from teeth to lips.

Kiyoomi’s eyes clenched into wrinkles and squinted at what was going on because Atsumu was a bit too hyper for him to prepare. He felt a bit dizzy from the movement alone, and for what? All they were going to do was frost a cake.

His head snaps to the music pouring from behind the counter that stops, almost forgetting it was playing in the first place. Another song takes its turn to fill the bakery. The lights are dimmed. The kitchen doors lose momentum to keep swaying back and forth.

He snaps back to Atsumu, his face as wistful as it could ever be, he stares at him. Was this a movie scene or something? Whatever it is, the world seems to be moving a little too fast right now and he had only just begun to catch up. He feels like he was going to throw up his heart onto the floor. His chest is so airy at the moment, yet his heartbeats are so restrained as if they are chained into his ribs.

His cheeks are gradually defrosting in front of Atsumu. He can feel heat enshrouding his ears and face. Kiyoomi is sure that his ears were painted red, hopefully, Atsumu won’t notice.

“Give me your hand.” Atsumu’s hands wrap around his and brings them up to their eyes. So, it is like the movies. So _this_ is why he wrote that note. Kiyoomi wants to crinkle into a ball of flesh by how awkward they will probably look. It’s so _sweet_ that he wants to gag. But it was too sweet for his heart to deny.

He already knew what Atsumu wanted to do, the thought was mutual. Their fingers fit like puzzle pieces into the other’s hand and their palms melt into each other. They loved slow dancing: in their apartment with Tora or on occasions when they finished setting up the bakery early.

Atsumu’s indecisive smile settles on a toothy presentation, his mouth is slightly agape. 

“Did you read the last part of the note I wrote you?” Almost as a closing sentence before they were just going to slow dance back and forth like rocking chairs.

Yes, yes he did- of course, he did.

> * * *

_ps. i think i love you more than our cakes and dog combined_

They finished decorating the cake the day before it was meant to be delivered.

What a coincidence it was that the fondant figures Kiyoomi had sculpted sort of looked like him, Atsumu, and Tora. One had crimped black hair, the other was blond.

What a coincidence it was that their hands suddenly had a ring adorning them.

**Author's Note:**

> you finished!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this more than i enjoyed writing this. i loved writing this but i always feel like i'm rushing even when i know that i'm taking my time. another thing, for some reason, my head just wanted to ignore my brief outline so when i finished writing a whole chunk, i realized that i wrote about the wrong thing (how does that even happen? but it did) i have the drafts saved and i posted them on my tumblr :)
> 
> https://tsumbo.tumblr.com/
> 
> as always, stay safe!
> 
> much love, valentina


End file.
